The present invention relates to a connection system for flexible flat strip cables comprising parallel strip conductors lying at a distance from one another and each bared in an area of contact. The connection system has a two-part housing, which can be clipped shut and in which connection takes place between a main flat strip cable and a branch flat strip cable.
Such flat strip cables are used in vehicle multiplex systems, where, for example, they are to be led from a ring circuit, which carries current and signals on various strip conductors, to individual consuming points or sensors and similar branch conductors which also consist of flat strip cables. There is a requirement for a maximally flexible and easily handled connection system, whereby the said branches can be introduced at any point of the main flat strip conductor.
It is, accordingly, the purpose of the present invention to provide a connection system for flexible flat strip cables, which can be introduced and rapidly and easily fitted at any point of a flexible flat strip cable.
This purpose is reached according to the Claims.
The characteristics of preferred embodiments are described in the subsidiary Claims.
The present invention is based on the idea of fitting a two-part clip on the principal flat strip conductor, where in the case of previously appropriately bared contact areas, a part of the clip already contains the end of a branch connection and the electrical connection is established by means of the mutual insertion of the two parts onto the principal flat strip cable and the pressing of the respective contact areas into one another.